


Beautiful

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Other, Prompt Fic, Sweet, Triple Drabble, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby during her wedding.





	Beautiful

The time has come. She and Sapphire are getting married!

As Greg plays music on his guitar, Ruby walks out of the beach house. She wears a white wedding dress and a blue flower in her hair, and her entire body trembles with excitement. Of course, she has already seen the beach during the set up for the wedding, but it is still wonderful to look at now. She sees all of the guests and the flowers making a path through the middle of the seats. She sees Steven wearing a suit, ready to read their vows.

And she sees Sapphire. She looks absolutely beautiful in her black suit, and Ruby can see ice forming around her feet (she must be nervous). A huge smile crosses her face and Ruby breaks into a run, her feet burning the ground as she rushes forwards. Greg has to make the music go faster and faster, and Ruby is overwhelmed with such happiness, and then she is there, stood right next to Sapphire, the gem she is about to marry.

Sapphire is so beautiful. She has always been and will always be beautiful, obviously, but right now she is so wonderfully beautiful that Ruby can barely think of anything else.

They go through their vows and exchange wedding rings, and then…

“I now pronounce you Garnet!” Steven says.

And Ruby and Sapphire stare at each other, rings shining on their fingers, and she steps forwards and meets Sapphire in a kiss. She kisses her lips, totally lost in the beautiful kiss with her beautiful partner (now her spouse!), happier than she can ever remember.

And then, as their friends and family applaud, Ruby and Sapphire fuse and, Garnet returns, wearing a beautiful mixture of their wedding outfits and a smile on her face.


End file.
